After Journey's End
by DarcAngellover
Summary: What happens after the Doctor leaves everyone at the end of the episode, sorry if its bad but I wrote it after the episode. Follows Sarah Jane, Jack, Martha and Mickey, Wilf, Sylvia and Donna, Rose and the New Doctor and the Doctor himself. Some Spoilers!


A

A.N – After watching 'Journey's end' and having my poor little heart broken by the Doctor and his companions I decided to write the bits that we missed out on

The reunions of the companions and their respective others. (I'm assuming that Martha called her mum to make sure she was ok so I'm not gonna put that bit in ok – and before anyone asks no I do not hate Martha)

Anywho - I don't own anything apart from the plot, all characters mentioned belong to the BBC and the original creators, not me….do you think I'd be doing this if I owned them?

--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#

Sarah Jane Smith ran and ran until she reached the house she shared with her son. Throwing open the front door and looking round Sarah hurried up the stairs, barely hearing the door behind her close with a loud bang. Taking the stairs two at a time she quickly made her way up to the attic. Hurrying in she ran almost head long into Luke.

"Mum!" he yelled "You're alive!" he said throwing his arms around the woman and hugging her tightly. "Mr. Smith lost the connection to the Tardis, I had no idea what happened"

"I'm just fine Luke" Sarah said tears in her eyes as she pulled back from Luke to look at him properly. "Nothing happened while I was gone did it? No Daleks came?"

"No, nothing. We were safe according to Mr. Smith" Luke smiled at his mother who smiled back.

"Come on then, lets phone around, make sure Maria and Clyde are alright" Sarah said and lead Luke back out of the attic and down the stairs "then we can tidy this mess up" she added as an after thought "and I can tell you all about what happened. You'll like it"

--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#

Captain Jack Harkness lead Martha and Mickey into the hub via the same entrance the Dalek had. The office where Ianto usually sat as trashed and smouldering and the hidden entrance had been blown off. Jack hurried in front of the other two and was through the doors before Mickey and Martha had barely stepped out of he lift.

"Jack!" came two voices from inside the hub and Mickey and Martha hurried forward. Inside the hub Ianto and Gwen were tidying up the mess made by the shuddering as the Tardis pulled the Earth. As the two entered the hub they saw Jack hugging Gwen and Ianto tightly.

"See I told you I was coming back" Jack said as he released them with a big grin on his face

"What you didn't say was that it would be AFTER the world nearly ended" Gwen pointed out as she stepped back. Then she noticed the two visitors.

"Martha" she said nodding at the woman who nodded back

"Gwen, Ianto. Its good to see you in person" Martha said grinning.

"Gwen, Ianto. Meet Mickey Smith, or Mickey the Idiot – depends on what day it is. Mickey, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones"

"Nice to meet you" Mickey said, realising that behind Jack's flippant attitude he actually trusted Mickey enough to introduce him to his 'family'

"These two hellions need jobs, Martha's been here before and Mickey worked for another Torchwood. One in a parallel world, don't ask." Jack said before any questions could be asked "and No, they are NOT to replace Owen and Tosh – no one could, so team – " Jack said looking at Gwen and Ianto "Do you think they'll cut it?"

"After what we all went through today nothing will compare. They should do fine" Gwen said smiling at the two

"Welcome aboard" Ianto said also smiling. Mickey and Martha shared a look and smiled back.

"Right, first things first. Tidy up. It looks like a Dalek tried to break in here" Jack said a big grin on his face, Gwen threw the cloth in her hand at him and laughed at his look before he threw it back. "Come on. Mickey, Martha. Welcome to Cardiff Torchwood"

--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#

Wilfred Mott sat at the kitchen table in the house he shared with his daughter and Granddaughter. He couldn't believe what had happened to the human race in a short space of time. People had vanished and creatures had been on every street.

Donna Noble, his granddaughter had saved the world, but would never remember it. She would never remember the Doctor or his Tardis, or the adventures they had had. The Doctor had changed Donna in so many ways, then she had gone back to who she used to be

"Gramps?" Donna asked walking into the kitchen "What's with this key?" she said showing Wilf the offending item

"Its nothing darlin, its one of mine. Give it 'ere I've been looking for that one" Wilf said remembering the Doctor's ominous warning

"Ok gramps, sorry" Donna said handing over the key with a smile and a peck on the cheek. Sylvia walked into the Kitchen and noticed Donna handing over the key to Wilf

"Dad, I told you to keep you're keys safe" she said hurriedly rushing over "Donna darling, d'ya want a cup of tea?" she said changing the subject

"I'd love one mum" Donna said with a smile at Sylvia.

"Comin' up. Dad. Why don't you go look at your stars, its dark enough now" Sylvia said and Wilf nodded and went to gather his stuff.

Later as he sat on top of his hill he swore he saw a flying blue box and with a sad smile he put the key Donna had given him inside a little envelope with the words 'just in case' written on the front.

"Good luck Doctor, where ever you are" Wilf said and went back to his stargazing as Donna came out to join him

--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#

Rose Tyler stood on the beach at Bad Wolf Bay looking at where the Tardis had just been. The second Doctor had walked over and taken her hand.

She had the Doctor, but it wasn't her Doctor, her Doctor was in another Universe – forever – and this time it was true. But the Doctor she had now would age and die – just like her, they could stay together forever – just like she had promised all those years ago.

Jackie had left to try and get hold of Pete leaving the two alone, which was strange. Here she was with the man she loved, but it wasn't him. She hadn't even said a proper goodbye to her…no… to the other Doctor.

"You ok Rose?" the Doctor asked

"Yeah, its just…you…he just left…I'll be fine. What about you?" Rose asked turning to the Doctor who pulled a funny face.

"Well I have to say its very weird having only one heart and being aware of it. But it's good. It's a good change, I wouldn't have it any other way," he said with a big grin on his face

"Of course, that means I cant beat out a samba anymore and … oh great…I can't stop breathing without dying. Oh that's bad, that's really, really bad. I waffling aren't I," he continued looking at Rose who was smiling beyond her tears.

"Yep, still waffling, still rude, and still not ginger" she pointed out noticing the look on his face

"Oh yeah. I forgot I wanted to be Ginger once. I prefer brown though. One life, brown hair. Its good. Its all good." The Doctor said grinning even wider now

"Come on then, apparently I've got to start from scratch. So chips it is, and this time tightwad, your paying" Rose said grinning at the Doctor and holding onto his hand as though afraid he would disappear, if he noticed he didn't say.

"Very well Miss Tyler, allons – y" the Doctor said and the two shared a smile before heading off to find Jackie

--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#--#

The Doctor looked around the Tardis, it was hard to think that but a few hours ago the place had been full of life, his family his 'children' as Davros had put it. They were his children though. He taught them, they taught him. All of them had helped him; all of them had saved him.

Rose, Mickey, Jack, Martha, Donna, Sarah and to an extent Jackie – every single one of them had been willing to do whatever it took to save the world, to save the universe from the Daleks.

It broke the Doctors hearts to look around the Tardis now and know what it could be like and what it was usually like. He had been alone long enough to know that every once in a while even a Time Lord needs saving.

The Console room still echoed with the mingled voices, all excited, all eager. So full of life and so determined. That's what he loved about the human race, their eagerness and their emotions. And that is what killed him even now.

They were all so human, so easily broken, so easily lost…and so easily replaced. That is why he left them, why they left him, and why they let each other.

He left Sarah Jane for her own safety, he knew that it would break her heart, but he also knew that she was strong and would do what they always did, just on earth.

He left Jack because he was 'wrong' a FACT in time and space, he knew the ex – time agent would be fine, he had been before he met the Doctor , so why did he need him?

Mickey had chosen to remain in the Parallel world, breaking Rose's heart but putting pride in the Doctor's, he had shown that he wasn't 'the tin dog'.

Martha left because of her feelings for the Doctor and her ambition in medicine, becoming a real Doctor. Joining UNIT and showing how much she had learnt from the Doctor.

Loosing Rose had been the worst, pulled apart by the Void and Pete Tyler, saying goodbye, remembering how much they had taught each other – now Rose would help his other self with moving on from battles.

Donna, Donna hadn't deserved what happened to her, she deserved to remember what she had done for the human race but because she was so human the Doctor had had to save her.

He saved them, they saved him. That was how it had always worked, but with companions as brave as those six were it was sometimes like a mini battle between them itself.

The Doctor hadn't lied to Wilf, they did have other people. They had their families, they had their friends, and they had each other. He had no – one. The Last of the Time Lords, a broken man but with the biggest family in the world. He would continue because that is what his companions expected of him – and they would carry on because they knew that is what he would do.

With mingled voices and memories The Doctor and The Tardis shot off into the night sky, protecting the human race, protecting his family and keeping the memory of what they had done alive in his heart. For it wasn't the fact that he was the last of his kind that kept him going now, it wasn't the fact that he rescued civilizations. It was the fact that six people, six ordinary human people had shown him that because of what he had taught them six people could save the universe – and to him that was Fantastic.


End file.
